


Broken Glass

by ithinkwehitametaphor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Bottom Hux, Canon Compliant, Choking, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sex, Top Kylo Ren, Violence, plot what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkwehitametaphor/pseuds/ithinkwehitametaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short filthy Kylux fic written for the following prompt:<br/><b>Things you said after you kissed me.</b></p><p>"Kylo's fingertips brushed over the spotless black desk as he walked past.</p><p>“Is that all, Ren?” Hux huffed impatiently. “Or do you intend to smear your fingerprints all over my quarters before you leave?”<br/>Ten minutes with the man in the same room and every move Ren made, every carefully studied gesture grated on his nerves and stirred his hatred.</p><p>The knight didn't answer. He simply looked at Hux, smiled and pointed his index finger at the glass of water at the edge of the desk.<br/>It shook slightly, the liquid inside splashing around, before it eventually tipped over and fell to the floor.<br/>There was a chinking sound as the glass broke and the water spilled out."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

Kylo's fingertips brushed over the spotless black desk as he walked past.

“Is that all, Ren?” Hux huffed impatiently. “Or do you intend to smear your fingerprints all over my quarters before you leave?”  
Ten minutes with the man in the same room and every move Ren made, every carefully studied gesture grated on his nerves and stirred his hatred.

The knight didn't answer. He simply looked at Hux, smiled and pointed his index finger at the glass of water at the edge of the desk.  
It shook slightly, the liquid inside splashing around, before it eventually tipped over and fell to the floor.  
There was a chinking sound as the glass broke and the water spilled out.

Hux flared his nostrils in annoyance but remained silent.  
He got up from his chair and rounded the table, every step of the black boots was placed carefully, perfectly.  
For a few moments he simply held Ren’s gaze and studied the triumphant smile playing around his full lips.

“You’re a child,” he said, voice unnaturally soft.  
With a sigh he bent down, picked up the glass shards and put them on the desk. He wouldn’t give Ren the satisfaction of of seeing him angry…

 

“You missed one,” Kylo gloated, smile broadening to reveal his teeth.

“What?”

“You missed one, on the floor.” The knight pointed to a leftover piece of broken glass.

“Yes,” Hux pressed the word through gritted teeth as he saw that Ren was right. _Oh_ , this game was growing stale fast.

He picked up the remaining shard and was just about to exhort Kylo on his insubordination in the face of superior rank when the sharp edge pierced his skin and cut his finger.

“Ouch.” The word toppled out before he could stop himself. Surprised by the sudden sting, he put his finger between his lips.

Hux was seriously irritated now and angrily turned to face Ren – who stood motionless and stared at him as he sucked the red liquid into his mouth so as to not stain the floor.

The metallic taste of blood spread on Hux's tongue and he grinned.  
“What’s the matter, Ren?”

Kylo blinked, shaken from his trance by the other man's voice. The black lashes fluttered. “You’re bleeding.”

“Indeed.” Hux smeared a drop of blood on his lip and licked it off.  
“Does that disconcert you?”

The smugness was all but wiped from Kylo’s face when the General made a few steps towards him.

“Not particularly,” was all he could bring out while he watched Hux put the bleeding finger back in his mouth, running his tongue along it.

Hux laughed. Now that he had the upper hand, the annoyance fled and he was resolved to make the best of it.  
“You’re too fond of starting games you can’t see through, Ren. Really. Do you think I do not recognize the way you look at me?”

The words stung and the knight hissed back a hateful, “Shut up.”

But Hux figured he could take this further and reward himself for having kept his composure when Ren had tried to shake it so malevolently.  
He took a step closer, therefore, and squeezed the cut on his finger until the blood ran fresh, then brought it close to Kylo’s face.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want a taste of this. Don’t tell me you’re not thinking about it right now,” Hux purred.

Kylo had his dark eyes fixed on Hux’s finger and the delicious bead of blood that budded from it. Yes, he wanted to taste him. Of course he did.  
And he hated it.  
He lashed out with a gloved hand to grab Hux’s wrist but the General was faster and pulled back.

“No, no, no, Ren. HANDS off.”

Kylo’s glove stopped in midair and he drew back reluctantly. _Fuck the ginger bastard._

Pleased with the reaction, Hux brought his finger close to the other man again, watching the gorgeous lips tremble in anticipation.

"Do you want to taste it?" he asked.

Kylo nodded meekly.

"Say it. Be nice about it, too," Hux commanded.

"Yes, please." How much he despised himself for his weakness.

Hux’s features didn’t betray emotions, but it was obvious by the way he breathed, ragged, intense, that he was aroused, too.  
He nodded, "Go ahead."

Kylo reached out, fingers curling around Hux's wrist as he brought the hand to his mouth.  
His tongue snaked out and he licked off the blood, then greedily proceeded to suck the whole finger into his mouth.

Eyes closed, Hux blocked out everything around him but the feeling of the knight’s wet lips on his index finger and the subtle sucking noises. He gasped as Ren’s right hand made contact with his hip, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Do you want more?” Hux mumbled, temporarily overwhelmed by the sensation of the other man’s proximity.

With a smacking noise, Kylo released the General’s finger and ground his crotch against Hux’s thigh. “More of you. More of your blood. Always.”

The answer he got was a mere laugh, though. “Of course you do. Well, you can’t have it like that.”  
Hux removed Ren’s hand and, palm set firmly against his chest, pushed him a step backwards.

“You’re pathetic,” Hux spat.

A growl emerged deep from within Kylo’s throat and, nostrils flaring, he charged forward, grabbed the other man’s wrist hard.  
“Careful now,” he roared. “You will not mock me.”

“Oh?” Hux’s expression turned into a devious grin. “I thought you knew the rules.”

“There are no rules.”

Hux chuckled lightly and shook his arm free of the knight’s grip.  
“But of course there are rules.”  
Instead of withdrawing from the other, however, he moved forward and brought his knee up between his legs, rubbing him through the layers of his robe.

   
Kylo gave a surprised moan and Hux knew from experience that Ren was hardening for him already.

“Tell. Me. The. Rules.” Hux demanded.

“No.” The defiance in Ren’s voice was thick but Hux was certain that he could break him all too easily.

He removed his knee and daintily placed a hand on the knight’s stomach, slowly caressing downwards until he covered his crotch and gave it a soft squeeze.

Kylo huffed in answer, yet didn’t resist the touch.

Hux’s words were sweet as honeydew then when he repeated himself. “The rules, _Kylo_.”

Shaking his head, the other still seemed to refuse.  
_Okay then._ Hux moved closer, hand still in place, and breathed a hot kiss on his neck. He proceeded to lick and nibble his way from there to Kylo’s earlobe and gave it a sharp bite.  
The desired effect followed immediately.

Kylo moved his hip forward and pressed himself against Hux’s hand. “More,” he muttered.

“The rules Kylo. What are the rules? Say them out loud.” To emphasize his words, Hux squeezed him again.

“I – don’t touch you. Uh…”

“Good. You don’t touch me. Unless?”  
He slipped his hand down the front of Ren’s pants.

“Unless -”  Kylo squirmed a little, “unless you tell me exactly what to do.”

“Mhmmm,” Hux hummed contentedly. Perhaps this unfortunate situation earlier hadn’t been so bad; after all it made his rival comply with his wishes now.  
“And?” He shoved his hand in deeper, feeling up Kylo’s hard cock through the underwear.

“Hmmmm. And you’re free to, uh,” he gritted his teeth, not wanting to say it.

The hesitation brought a scowl on Hux’s face. “Well…” the General pulled back his hand and shrugged.

“No,” Kylo burst out, afraid he was going to be sent away.  
“You’re free to do whatever you want to me!! Free to request anything!”

Hux laughed. “Yes.”  
“For a second there I thought I would have to tell you to leave,” he added coldly.  
He wasn’t as indifferent as he pretended to be, but for the life of him he wouldn’t give Ren the upper hand in the bedroom. He might be pressed to deal with his tantrums, to follow his lead if Snoke ordered him to, but never would he let him put his filthy hands all over him as he pleased. No.

Kylo Ren gnashed his teeth. He hated being told what to do but he loved what was in store for him.

“Undress for me, Lord Ren,” Hux said. “I want to see you as you truly are. Not hidden under all these nonsensical items of clothing.”

“They’re not…” Kylo bit his lip.

“What? They’re not _what_?”

“Nothing,” Kylo answered. “Nothing, _General_.”

A smile played around Hux’s lips at the mention of his title. Ren knew how to please him after all.  
He watched as Kylo began to strip down. Each shed article of clothing revealed his body a little more and Hux admired the beauty of it. Every piece of skin laid bare, every tiny mole, each muscle and bone belonged to him alone in here.

His eyes roamed over Ren’s naked form and he couldn’t help but stare at his cock, rather large and already hard for him. Soon he’d feel all of this inside him and the thought filled him with a hunger so strong he couldn’t help but gasp softly.

He took a deep breath then to recollect himself and looked up into Ren’s eyes, “Turn around while I get undressed.”

Kylo couldn’t believe it. “Turn around?”

“That’s what I said. Isn’t it?” He tilted his head. “Do you wish to complain? Would you like to _leave_? Because you’re free to go whenever.”

“No… No,” Kylo muttered. This was ridiculous but he turned away still. Of course he couldn’t go. He wanted Hux too badly and was impatient to finally be allowed to fuck him, to press inside him and feel his tightness around his cock.

“Good boy,” Hux whispered and started to undress. The process was slow and deliberate. He folded every item of clothing neatly on his desk. It was a form of self-torture in a way but the best part about it definitely was that it teased Ren to no end.

“No peaking,” he said as the knight uneasily shuffled his naked feet on the floor.

“I’m not,” Kylo huffed in answer and gritted his teeth. _Ass._

Only when Hux was done and the clothes safely tucked away, did he allow Ren to see him.  
“Alright, turn around and come closer. I want to feel your skin on mine,” he said.

When Kylo saw him nude, he held his breath for a second, staring unashamedly at the freckled shoulders and the red trail of pubic hair that lead from the flat belly downwards.  
As told, he made a few steps towards Hux but hesitated before touching him. Was there a catch to this? He didn’t want to ruin it.

“Go on,” Hux breathed, “you can hug me and kiss me.”

Only after permission was given did Kylo advance and he drew is arm around Hux’s waist, reeled him in so that his own erection rubbed against the other’s belly. He brought his left hand behind Hux’s head and kissed him passionately.

 

Ren’s lips were plush and warm and Hux loved feeling them on his. He sucked on Kylo’s lower lip enjoying the taste of him for a while. Eventually, though, he couldn’t stop himself and thrust his tongue into the knight’s mouth to deepen their connection.  
The hard cock that rubbed against his skin felt too good and in a tidal wave of lust he ran his one hand through Ren’s thick black hair and pulled at it, while the other slid around and gave his ass a squeeze.

 

The sudden touch of Hux’s hand elicited an animalistic growl from within him and Kylo pressed even closer.  
His intense need made him plead for more. “Please. Please, I want you so badly.” Kylo was past shame now, beyond pride. All he desired was to be allowed to touch Hux and to pleasure him.

“Not so fast,” Hux said and kissed his nose. “You liked tasting my blood, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Kylo assured him, “Yes of course.”

“I want you to mark me. I want you to bite me. Make me bleed. Bruise me, Ren. I want to feel you all over me before you go any further. Push me down on the bed and worship me. Understood?”

 

The words were almost too much to take.  
Kylo drew his lover into his arms and picked him up so that Hux was able to wrap his legs around his waist.  
Eagerly, he brought him to the bed, laid him down on his back and straddled him, hovered over the naked body.

 

Hux made a soft squeak at being lifted up. He loved how strong Kylo was, carrying him around as if he weighed nothing at all. To see his muscles work with that look of wild abandon on his face was a huge turn-on. It paid off to tease Ren, subdue him properly first so that when he was finally allowed have him, he was riled up enough to let go completely.

 

Sharp teeth grazed Hux's throat and Ren sucked and bit at his tender flesh, leaving dark red marks all along his neck and shoulder until he finally tasted blood.  
The mixture of pain and pleasure was exquisite and Hux dug his fingernails deep into Kylo’s back. His caresses left long red streaks and Ren bucked under him driven on by the moans that accompanied the General’s actions.

 

Never had Kylo been allowed to bruise Hux like this and he took advantage of it as long as it lasted. In a daze he tasted Hux’s skin, licked the sweat off him and sunk his teeth into his flesh until the smell of blood was strong in his nose again and again.

He backed off a bit but only to look at what he had accomplished so far. His dark eyes took in the trickles of blood adorning Hux’s pale throat.

 

“Like what you see? Tell me…”

Ren nodded. “You’re so beautiful.”

A smirk was the answer and Hux sighed, not so much defeated by Ren’s blatant flattery but his own want that made itself manifest by the heat pooled in his groin.

“Choke me Ren, you know how,” he said.

He had barely spoken when Kylo reached out, smeared blood all over his neck and painted him red. He stained his hands in the process but licked off every drop from his fingers, sucking at them with delight.

“Don’t get too carried away with it,” Hux warned.

Kylo looked at him and nodded. “Can I, may I… I want to clean you with my tongue first. I want it all. Please.”

A mean edge to his voice, Hux pretended to be dumbfounded. “You do? Well, I don’t know… I really don’t think…”

“Please!” Kylo groaned. “I beg you.”

Hux grabbed hold of Ren’s hair and pulled hard until tears sprang to his eyes. “Be quick and I might not punish you.”  
With a laugh he let go, waiting for him to begin.

 

Kylo swooped down and frantically ran his tongue over Hux’s tainted skin. He needed this so badly but he knew if he took too long, there would be consequences. Hux might decide not to let him go further or worse, kick him out.

 

Ren’s tongue was warm, sloppy and tickled his throat; Hux enjoyed this to the fullest. He would not truly deny Kylo anything so hot. But the fact that, even though Ren was force sensitive, he was still scared of being denied his pleasure made it so much better. He _had_ to play mean.

“Enough. Enough now.” It took all Hux’s resolve to utter the words convincingly. Denying himself gratification would make him peak stronger, too. He had to remind himself of that time and again.

 

Kylo immediately stopped at the command. He ran his hands over Hux’s chest, his clavicle and upwards still until his hand curled around the General’s throat.  
Waiting for the faint nod he knew must come first was agony but he made it through and at the signal squeezed hard.

 

The air was pressed out of Hux’s lungs all of a sudden when Ren’s large hand tightened its grip. Hux wanted to sputter and struggle, yet could not move. Blood rushed to his face and he heard his heart beat frantically in his chest at the fear of being unable to breathe.  
But right when he thought he couldn’t take any more, the grip eased. He sucked in air and it burned through is lungs bringing a wave of tears to his eyes.  
“Kylo…” he coughed. “Once more.”

 

Despite the demand, Kylo let Hux take a few breaths before he slid both hands around his throat to strangle him all over again.  
The best thing about this was that he could feel how desperate Hux was for his treatment. Notwithstanding all the hatred he spilled on him otherwise, Kylo knew that he was the _only one_ allowed to do this to the General.  
And it never failed to arouse the both of them. He knew by the way Hux lifted his ass, grinded his hips and rock hard cock against him now, that he would be allowed to do so much more soon.

 

As Kylo released his hold on him, another wave of coughing came on but through the haze of tears, Hux could see Ren smile down at him.  
“Fuck me,” he said, voice rattling. The burning in his throat was painful but he had to make sure Kylo only did what he told him to do.  
“Fuck me, Ren.”

 

 _Stars._ He had seldom seen Hux so riled up. Almost out of control. Almost.  
“Yes,” he said simply and dove down again, buried his face in the crevice of Hux’s neck for one last hickey.  
Quickly, though, Kylo nipped his way down Hux’s chest and followed the red pubic hair to his cock. It had a musky aroma and he took a deep breath only to then lick the length of Hux’s dick.

In return, Hux slapped him across the cheek.

“I didn’t say you were allowed to do _that_ ,” Hux groaned. Ren’s tongue felt marvelous as it caressed his throbbing cock and he swirled it around its head, but this wasn’t what he wanted. Wasn’t what he had _commanded_ him to do.

With great effort he restrained himself from giving in to the caresses and roughly pushed Kylo further down between his legs.  
“I said fuck me, slut.  
If you want to put your filthy tongue on something, you’ll prepare me for your dick. Don’t get any ideas you’re to choose what to do here.”

Kylo whimpered at the stinging pain of the slap but complied with the request. He was in too deep to even get angry at the insult.

“Yes, that’s better,” Hux said when Ren pushed his legs apart and pressed himself against his ass. Soon light moans came over his lips and goosebumps appeared on his flesh in reaction to Kylo’s tongue circling his asshole.  
“Much… better…”

Hands at his sides now, Hux fingers dug into the sofa cushions at Ren’s treatment. He was licked good, split open and lubed up with spit. The probing tongue made him shiver all over and Ren’s iron grip on his thighs added just the right amount of pain. Already, Hux knew his cock was wet with precum.

“More,” he said. “You know what to do…”

 

Oh yes, Kylo knew exactly and acted on it, too. He brought his index finger to his lips and sucked it into his mouth to cover it in spittle.  
The General had taught him how to do this right and Kylo pushed the digit against Hux’s sphincter, inserted it slowly but as far as it could go.

 

Hux made little noises of pleasure as Ren’s finger went inside him and he let out a long breath to help relax his muscles.  
“That’s it,” he groaned at the feeling of being loosened up.  
It didn’t take long and he pushed himself against the prodding finger while Kylo was busy bruising his inner thigh with bites and kisses.

“More.”

Only too happy to follow the order, Kylo added another finger to spread him further.

Hux finally let go all reservations and rocked back and forth, making noises of pleasure as Ren felt for his prostate and massaged it. It drove him crazy but wasn’t what he wanted to push him over the edge.  
“Fuck me Kylo. NOW,” he huffed, legs twitching from the amount of arousal. “I’ll fucking hit you again if you don’t.”

It only took a few seconds and the fingers were replaced by the tip of Ren’s dick. From the movements Hux gathered what he was doing, that he smeared his precum all over his asshole.  
And then he felt it, the head entered him and split him wide. No matter the foreplay, Kylo’s cock always hurt. Thick and veined its size brought light tears to Hux eyes as it went deeper and deeper inside his ass.

Only when he was fully buried in him, could Hux relax around it. Breathing deep and steady helped him and after a few moments he was flooded with pleasure at being filled so well.

“Kylo…” It was a weakness, this name-calling but he was past caring.

 

At the sound of his name, he groaned and began to move. Kylo grabbed hold of Hux’s legs and put them against his shoulders to get an extra half inch of ass around his throbbing cock.

“Hux… Aah…”

 

“Don’t come too early,” was the reply and Hux viciously contracted his muscle around him to tease.  
It was a treat to watch Ren’s face. How he bit his lips hard until there was blood and used the pain to last longer. Sweat beaded on Kylo’s brow and his eyes were foggy with lust as he thrust into Hux's ass more fervently.

“Make me come,” Hux said and matched the pace of Ren’s hips. “No touching though…” he added breathlessly.

 

Kylo merely nodded and increased pace until his balls were smacking against Hux’s flesh  
He looked down at Hux, aware that his cock was leaking precum. It was so tempting to stroke him but Kylo held back. Instead, he thrust into him as deep as he could go once more.

 

Hux was so close, he only needed a little bit more… And when Ren deliberately went for his prostate again it was too much to take. He was pushed over the edge violently and with throbbing contractions came all over himself, spurted hot seed on his own belly.

 

The sight was beautiful, Hux coming under him like that. As the muscles around Kylo’s cock contracted hard, he knew he was done for, too.  
“Hux!” he yelled the General’s name as he spilled his load deep inside him, wave after wave.

Exhausted and weary from his exertions, Kylo threatened to collapse but Hux held him off, both hands placed against his chest.  
“NO. NO.”

Kylo growled yet remained upright.

“What comes after? Tell me,” Hux said breathlessly. “Tell… me…”

Kylo's eyes were hazy still, the words barely registered but he carefully slipped out of him to bend down and lick the cum off his belly, smacked his lips, devouring every drop of it.

Hux reclined on the sofa and basked in the glow of his orgasm. “I’ll give you an extra treat today,” he mused.

“You will?”

“I want to taste us on you,” Hux said and raised an eyebrow.

It took Kylo a moment to understand but when he finally did, he smiled.

“That’s right. Show me what it tastes like.”  
Perhaps he was getting soft, allowing Ren to do something he would usually label as filthy and disgusting but right now he needed exactly that. And his knight was the only one he knew who wouldn’t even hesitate to do it.

With a vicious grin, Kylo dove back between Hux’s legs. The sight was breathtaking, his own cum trickling out of the man’s ass. And he wanted to taste that?  
Not thinking about it further he indulged himself in thrusting his tongue into his lover once more, cleaning him up. The taste of his own come and Hux's mixed in his mouth and he made sure to spread it to every corner.

 

It was beyond Hux to understand how easily Ren could abandon all shame even now that it was over. He had no time to contemplate the thought for long, however, because soon enough the knight hovered over him like he had in the beginning and kissed him full on the lips.  
Hux eagerly slipped his tongue into Kylo’s mouth. It was intoxicating, the smell of cum mixed with a saltier note of sweat and the heat of those ever hungry lips. It did something to him and he reveled in the new found pleasure, carded his hands through Kylo’s lush hair lovingly this time.  
In fact, he had no idea how long the kiss truly lasted but when they pulled apart it seemed like eternities had gone by.

   
“I’ll better leave now, you need to care for your bite wounds properly," Kylo said.  
Hux tended to get insulting after sex, distant, and he had no intention of letting that spoil his current contentment.

“No. Please.” And before Hux even knew what was happening he wrapped his arms around Kylo and heard himself say: “Stay. Stay with me tonight, Ren. I need you...”

 

 

 


End file.
